Un chocolate para dos
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: Quiero compartir con él un poco de la felicidad que tengo ahora, porque el chocolate cambió mi vida. Reto "Mis idolos" Foro Weird Sisters.


**Un chocolate para dos**

_¡Hola! He vuelto con un one-shoot en respuesta al reto "Mís ídolos" del Foro Weird Sisters. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja pero la inspiración llego con la canción "_Chocolate" _del _dueto mexicano "Jesse&Joy". _La escribi originalmente en ingles pero ahora la traduzco para ustedes._

_Gracias a mi beta y amiga Bea por ayudarme siempre, te quiero amiga! ^^_

_Espero que la disfruten, y dejen su review :)_

_Besos!_

Era un día soleado en Londres. El hombre de cabello rojo brillante dejó salir un suspiro; ya habían pasado 10 años desde que su otra parte había fallecido, desde que su gemelo había perdido la vida en la Segunda Guerra. Y ahí estaba, como cada año, visitando el cementerio en el que ahora descansaba su otra mitad.

"¡La encontramos!" gritó una niña pequeña, brincando y saludando en el aire a sus padres. Fred se encontraba junto a ella limpiando la tumba de flores viejas.

"Ya vamos", respondió su madre, tomando a su marido de la mano y sonriéndole. "Vamos cariño".

Él asintió. Llegaron hasta ellos rápidamente; podía encontrarla con los ojos cerrados. George había pasado muchos días en ese lugar, hablando con su hermano, contándole como el mundo mágico mejoraba, como todos salían adelante, lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Su hija pequeña extendió sus brazos hacia él; sonrió y la cargó, era igualita a su madre. Angelina tomó a su hijo de la mano y con un movimiento de su varita conjuró un ramo de rosas.

"Cielo, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?" le preguntó George a su hija. La niña asintió, buscando entre sus bolsillos y finalmente sonrió.

"Ten papi", Roxanne le pasó una pequeña esfera a su padre. Era una chocoesfera, uno de sus dulces favoritos.

"Gracias Roxy". George se hincó y dejó la pequeña esfera de chocolate junto a las rosas, una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

"Dejemos a papá sólo un momento", dijo Angelina suavemente, caminando en dirección a la salida, con Fred a su lado. "Vamos Roxy".

"Quiero quedarme con papi", la niña hizo un puchero, abrazando fuertemente a su padre.

"Esta bien amor, deja que se quede". Angelina se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino.

Padre e hija se quedaron en silencio. Roxanne observaba a su padre detenidamente. Cada vez que venían a ese lugar, su padre tenía la mirada triste. Ella sabía que venían a visitar a su tío Fred, su madre le había dicho que ahora se encontraba en un lugar más feliz. Pero ella estaba molesta, ¿por qué su tío podía ser feliz y su papa sufría cada que venían a visitarlo? No le gustaba ver triste a su papá, él siempre reía y bromeaba con ella, Roxanne amaba a su papá. También se preguntaba por qué cada que venían su papá traía un chocolate y lo dejaba para su hermano.

"Papi…" murmuró Roxanne. George alzó el rostro y le sonrió.

"¿Si cielo?"

"¿Por qué siempre le traes un chocolate al tío Fred? Él no puede comérselo… ¿o sí?" la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

George rió. Amaba la manera en que los niños trataban de explicar las cosas, tan obvios, tan inocentes.

"No Roxy, no puede", dijo suavemente mientras miraba la pequeña esfera de chocolate que descansaba en el mármol blanco, "pero quiero compartir con él un poco de la felicidad que tengo ahora, porque el chocolate cambió mi vida."

Roxanne miró curiosa a su padre. No sabía que el chocolate pudiera hacer tal cosa. Pero sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

"La siguiente visita yo también le traeré uno".

George abrazo a su hija con fuerza. En efecto, el chocolate había cambiado su vida. Cuando creía que había perdido todo y estaba a punto de perderse él mismo, ella llegó.

Angelina Johnson. Siempre había sido hermosa, con la piel tan oscura como el chocolate y una cálida sonrisa que alejó su dolor. Ella lo encontró en ese mismo cementerio. Había ido a visitar a su padre y lo encontró llorando amargamente. Se acercó cautelosamente y le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo, transmitiéndole su apoyo. Él a penas podía verla, pero agradeció el gesto. Se quedó ahí con él, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron. Cuando George finalmente alzó el rostro, se encontró con una sonrisa, no una de lástima sino una de comprensión. Ella lo entendía. Sin decir nada, le tendió un chocolate.

"Tómalo, te ayudará."

Y lo hizo. Ella lo había hecho sentirse vivo nuevamente. Lo había ayudado a dejar atrás su dolor y resentimiento, haciéndole comprender que su hermano había muerto como un héroe y que hubiera querido verlo feliz. Y ahora lo era. George Weasley había formado una familia, había salido adelante.

"Desearía que pudieras conocer a mi familia hermano, estoy seguro de que los querrías tanto como yo". Con eso, George se encaminó a la salida, con su hija aún en brazos.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Angelina cuando los hubieron alcanzado.

"Si amor. Le estaba contando a Roxanne lo mucho que amo el chocolate." Le sonrió dulcemente a su esposa, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Angelina sonrió. Ella sabía de qué hablaba.


End file.
